rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Frederic of Corona
King Frederic of Corona is the King of Corona, Rapunzel's father and Queen Arianna's husband. Appearance Personality There is no specific backstory dedicated to revealing how Frederic rises up to rule the kingdom. Though, it would appear that he is very much liked and supported by the kingdom and the denizens that reside within. Residing over them with his queen, he was greatly devoted to his family and was devastated when Mother Gothel broke into the castle and kidnapped his infant daughter, remaining so for the next eighteen years to the point of being driven to tears. He was joyful when Rapunzel was returned to him and his wife. In ''Tangled: Before Ever After'' and the following series, Frederic's personality is slightly expanded. It appears that Gothel's actions have made him understandably paranoid, likely suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and cracking down on his security forces throughout the kingdom. He made laws, rules, and restrictions that limited Rapunzel's freedom, in hopes of preventing another catastrophe. Despite his firm attitude on the matter, he tries his best to be a loving towards his daughter. Powers and Abilities Frederic possesses no special or magical abilities, making him a normal, everyday human man. However, he has immense authority as a king, and is well trained in politics. It is assumed he can use a sword. Role in the Crossover As King of Corona and Rapunzel’s father, he would play a vital role in the fanfics, either as an ally to DunBroch and Berk or as Rapunzel’s overprotective father who fears for her safety when she is around her friends. In fanfics where Rapunzel is returned to her parents by her friends and maybe Eugene, Frederic would be eternally grateful to them. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III While there wouldn’t be much interaction between the two, there may be interaction between their lands. Depending on whether or not Berk could be an ally of Corona, Frederic would help and support Hiccup, especially if Hiccup is a friend of his daughter’s. However, he would be a bit cautious and overprotective with Rapunzel when around Hiccup and his friends, both dragon and Viking friends, as he knows that Hiccup is prone to getting in danger. Jack Frost Because of his experience with magic, the chances of Frederic being able to see Jack are very high. As a result of magic being the cause of his Rapunzel's abduction, Frederic would likely hold a great animosity for the winter spirit because of his prankful and carefree nature and ability to manipulate the weather, viewing him as a bad influence and possibly a threat to his daughter's safety, especially if the two were in a relationship of any kind. If he were to learn of Jack's history, however, the king could come to terms and lower his defenses and show some trust in the spirit, especially after seeing how his powers could repel dark forces, and thus see him as an ally capable of protecting/aiding his daughter in the fight against Pitch's forces. Merida DunBroch If there was partnership between Corona and DunBroch, the two would be allies. However, knowing Merida’s history of getting into danger, he would be a bit cautious around her, especially when Rapunzel is with her. But he would see Rapunzel feisty and rebellious side in Merida, while Merida would respect the king and kingdom (even if she doesn’t understand most of what their customs). Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is the King's daughter, that was taken away from him as a infant. He was the one that gave his daughter her crown, before she was kidnapped. When Rapunzel returned home and became living her life as a princess, the king became very protective of her, fearing that she may be taken away from him and his wife again. He deeply cares about her and is willing to do what Gothel did to Rapunzel in order to keep her safe, although he finally lets go of his overprotectiveness when he encourages Rapunzel to follow her destiny. Flynn Rider Flynn is the thief that stole his lost daughter's crown and later brought the princess back home to them. He later became the King's son-in-law. Their relationship is slightly expanded upon in the TV series. In "In Like Flynn", Eugene fears that Frederic does not take him seriously, and becomes desperate to prove himself. He gets his chance when Frederic's statue is discovered vandalized by his old time rival, King Trevor, and Frederic enlists him to help in his plot to get revenge by stealing the Royal Seal of Equis. The pair are discovered, however, and Eugene states that he only wanted the king to take him seriously, but Frederic reveals that he has always respected Eugene, having done so ever since he brought Rapunzel home, and they escape and successfully pull their prank on Trevor. In "Queen for a Day", it was Eugene who led a rescue mission to save the king and queen when they became trapped in a blizzard, which proved successful. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", Eugene was openly furious with Frederic for imprisoning Rapunzel in her tower, siting it as no different from what she went through for the first eighteen years of her life, and tried to persuade him that he had a choice and that he too would do whatever it took to keep Rapunzel safe. After the queen was kidnapped by Varian, the pair manage to work together and successfully put a stop to Varian's threat. When the black rocks began directing Rapunzel outside of Corona, Eugene promised Frederic that he would take care of her, restoring the relationship between them. Queen Arianna Like Agnarr and Iduna, not much is known of Frederic and Arianna‘s relationship. However, it is known that they love each other very much. It is known that Frederic and his life-long rival, King Trevor, both fought over Arianna when they were younger, but Arianna chose Frederic, which only further embittered Trevor, and lead to Trevor becoming obsessed with her. Both Frederic and his wife both were visibly saddened when the anniversary of their daughter rolled around, in which Arianna comforted Frederic. The two seem to be quite close, with Arianna often giving advice to Frederic when it comes to their daughter. In “Queen for a Day,” when the two were trapped in their carriage after an accident, Arianna reassured Frederic that they would be okay and cared for her husband when he was hurt. After Rapunzel left Corona, Frederic and Arianna’s memories were erased by Varian and the Seperatists of Saporia. In the episode “The King and Queen of Hearts,” Rapunzel tried reminding her parents of their love for each other in hopes that their relationship could bring back their memories. However, much to Rapunzel’s disappointment, her parents had forgotten why they fell in love in the first place, as they quickly realized that they were complete opposites, with Arianna being an adventurous daredevil, and Frederic being an introverted egg collector. Frederic had several doubts about how he could ever win Arianna’s heart again, while Arianna, while agreeing that they do care about each other, thought that they needed some time to themselves to figure out why they loved each other. Rapunzel constantly tried to get the two together, although each attempt did not go so well. However, her parents finally began to fall for each other again after bonding over the reason why they want to get their memories back: getting to know their daughter (again). Unfortunately, just as the two were about to kiss, King Trevor arrived on his boat and staged a rescue for Frederic after he was knocked over in the water, which was an attempt to woo Arianna). Trevor then invited Arianna to go with him on his ship to watch sea-serpents, which she excitedly agreed to. Unknown to everyone at the time, the invite was actually a ploy so Trevor could marry Arianna, as they were going outside of the Inter Kingdom borders, where laws (including marriage) do not apply. However, after Trevor tried bribing her with a sea crystal and tried to force her to sign Herz Der Sonne’s diary, Arianna realized that she found Frederic fascinating. Trevor, in a jealous rage, attempted to get rid of Rapunzel and Frederic (who followed them out there), in which Arianna saw his true colors and rejected him by knocking him out unconscious, and then rescued her daughter and husband. After she, Trevor, and Rapunzel’s group were attacked by a sea serpent, she and Frederic fell into the water where the serpent captured them. Resigned to their fate, the two confessed their love for each other and admitted that they would rather die with each other and no one else, in which Trevor had finally realized and accepted their love for each other. Luckily, due to Frederic’s vast knowledge on eggs, he discovered that the sea crystal Trevor tried bribing Arianna with was actually the serpent’s egg and was able to appease the creature. He and Arianna returned to Corona, where they signed a new diary (since the previous one was destroyed), and a memory of when they were younger returned to them. Category:Tangled Category:Tangled Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Support Characters